Captured!
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: Set during Sly3. New, Chapter 9. Okay I added a songfic to this. It's very detailed and it almost made me cry as I wrote it. I hope you enjoy. Try listening to Cascada's 'One More Night' while rading it.
1. On The Rooftops of Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper and all other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch not me.

**On The Roof Tops of Paris**

12:13 a.m.

Master thief Sly Cooper was running for his life. He had just stolen a solid gold, saphire encrusted statue of the Egyptian god Anubis and Inspector Fox was catching up to him. The staue weighed Sly down and he was running out of energy.

"Bentley, Bentley where are you guys I've been running for three miles now!" Sly screamed into his binnnoucom.

**ZAPPPPP!** Carmelita sent a blast of blue energy at the thief, it destroyed Sly's com link to his friends. She could see that Sly was slowing down and fired a second shot at him.

"Uh…" Sly got full blast of Carmelita's shock pistol. Tired of running and exhausted from the blast Sly hit the ground after crossing onto another rooftop and pasted out.

Carmelita watched as Sly fell and she hurried over to him to get handcuffs on him before he got away. As she got closer to Sly she slowed down to make sure he wasn't messing with her as he so often would. Sly didn't move. She bent over and placed the handcuffs on him. She turned on her walkie talkie.

"Chief, I… I have Sly Cooper in custody." Carmelita proudly announced to her boss, although she hardly believed what she was saying.

"You did? Where are you? I'll send officers out to your location to pick him up." Chief Barkley was amazed. _Carmelita went out on a routine patrol and had captured a master thief. _The Chief thought to himself thenhe picked up his phone and called all available officers.

About twelve minutes later the whole S.W.A.T. team surrounded Sly's limp form. Two pit bulls picked Sly up and carried him away. When Carmelita got back to the station the whole office erupted in cheers. Carmelita's face blushed badly from her well deserved praise. She walked into her office and almost all the cheering stopped.

"Ah." Carmelita put her feet on her desk in a attempt to relax and let all the events of that day sink in. Feeling good about the day Carmelita drifted off to sleep, leaving her paper work for the next day.

Bently and Murry were waiting in the van when Sly's com went out. "Do you think Sly is in trouble?" Murry asked as he and his turtle friend sat in silence watching for any sign of Sly.

"It's Sly." Bently told Murry as if the hippo knew what he meant. Bently occupied himself with the lap top he nowhad infront of him.

Murry shook his head. _Sly always a little late but its been forty five minutes already_. He turned to the portable television that he always brought with him. Murry flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Something on the news channel caught his eye. Murry dropped the bag of chips in his hand and all its contents fell on the floor.

"Murry you should clean that now before the potato chips smush into the carpet." Bently told Murry like he was a child. Murry didn't respond to his friend but stared wide eyed at the television screen. "Murry, Murry!" Bently walked away from his computer and over to Murry. Bently looked at the screen to see what was so interesting. "Is that Sly!" Bently began to hyperventilate. Murry handed him his empty potato chip bag.


	2. On The Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper and other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.

On the Inside

All the major news networks had gathered out side the French branch of Interpol. Everyone was waiting for Captain Carmelita Fox to come out and give a press report on the capture of Sly Cooper the night before. The news of his arrest spread quickly and people wanted to know what was next for Sly Cooper.

"There she is!" A crowd member shouted out.

The news teams tried to get them selves organized as Carmelita approached the podium. The crowd of the various news teams and crowd spectators quieted as the captain began her speech.

"Last night at about 12:50 a.m. the master thief Sly Cooper was apprehended and brought into custody. He has a long list of charges that includes trying to steal a golden, encrusted statue of Anubis. Are there any questions?" She asked the audience.

"How is it that Sly Cooper was caught? He has eluded Interpol for years and now you've finally capture him." One news reporter in the audience asked.

Carmelita was prepared for such a question. "The suspect in question had taken the said statue from a private resident and it was just too heavy for him." Carmelita was enjoying the fact that she finished up the case of the century. "He ran about three miles and I hit him twice with my shock pistol. Each shot hit him directly. After making sure he was indeed unconscious, I placed my hand cuffs on him then an S.W.A.T. team member took him away." She paused in her speech. "If you have any further questions you can pick up a copy of my police report here at Interpol when it becomes available. Now Chief Barkley will be making his statement on this case." Carmelita led Chief Barkley onto the stage as she went back to her office.

"He doesn't look to hot."

"How do you think you'd look after taking to shock pistol blasts?"

Sly heard voices speaking. He opened his eyes to see where he was.

"Don't get up to fast or your going to hurt your self." Someone warned him. Sly took the advice and got up slowly.

Sly tried to remember what had happened and where he was. "Where am I?" Sly asked the orange tiger to his left. He looked around and saw that he was in a jail cell.

"You're in the holding cell at Interpol." A gruff flamingo told Sly.

Realization hit Sly. "She got _me_?" Sly just couldn't believe it. Carmelita had finally managed to catch him.

"Oh yah did she ever." The flamingo laughed. "Two direct hits from Captain Carmelita Fox." The flamingo and tiger laughed.

Sly tried to understand what happened. _The statue was just too heavy_. _Why did I ever suggest this heist? Bentley should have convinced me if he thought I would_ _fail._ Something hit Sly like a shot from Carm's shock pistol. _Where are Bentley and Murry? Were they caught to?_ Sly didn't get much time to think. A guard was at the cell to get him.

"Cooper its time to go." The guard was a grizzly. Sly got up. He didn't know where he was going but Sly had a pretty good idea.

Sentencing. It was the only word that came to his mind as he was put in the back of a paddy wagon that three other criminals in it. "Any of you know where this van is headed?" Sly asked only to confirm his fear.

"This great cities courthouse to get the pre-hearing over with." A Blue Jay said as if it was nothing new to him.

Bentley, Murry, where are you guys. Sly questioned himself not knowing their ware bouts as he was heading off to be sentenced to prison for life.


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.

**The Plan**

"Murry, I have the ware abouts of Slys location." Bently was hunched over his lap-top reading Interpols police data base. "He has just been sent to the court house for sentencing!" The turtle fell out of his seat.

Murry couldn't beleive that after all their years of theiving Sly had finally been caught and was going to be sentenced, most likely, to life in prison. "So what's the plan?" The hippo tried to get a hold of thier currentsituation

Bently sat back up on his seat and typed furiously reading over many blue-prints that were nessecary for Slys' jail break. "I have determined that Sly will have his charges read at around 3:30. At that time it would be exactly seven-teen minutes before Judge Notocia will be done reading them. So I have concluded that I will enter the courthouse, set off nine sleeping gas bombs off in these nine locations." Bently pointed out the locations to Murry on a map he had printed off his computer. "Then we shall proceed to the court room where you," He pointed to Murry, "will pick Sly up and carry him back to the van and then we make our get-away to Brazil."

Murry followed every one of Bently's words. "Brazil, Bently why Brazil?" He was confused as to why they would escape to Brazil.

"Because," Bently shot back, " there is a boat at the harbor that leaves today at 4 o'clockheaded to Brazilthat we are going to catch because it doesn't require us to show identification to board as long as we pay a small travel fee." He seemed to have all the answers and all the manysmall details of his opperation organized to go off with out amy surprises. "We'll get Sly then head out of the country before anyone at the court house realizes that he's gone." Bently told his friend in a low, calm voice trying to calm himself and Murry down.

A few minutes later Murry had the van loaded up and ready to go while Bently look over last minute details to his master plan. Murry reved-up the van after his pal got init and headed to Sly's hearing.

Sly waited for his name to be called and his charges to be read. The master theif felt as low as a petty thug. He sat amoung drug dealers, counter feiters, low level theives, and parol skippers.

"How did this happen?" Sly said under his breath. He looked out into the audience that had gathered tightly into the court room. He couldn't look at anyones faces. He was the greatest theif of all time and was about to be put in a seven by eleven cell for the rest of his natural life. His stomach turned at the very thought. He looked back down at the ground.

"Who Sly Coopers' atternyhere today?" Judge Notocia asked asSly was motioned to a podium next to his atterny.

"I, Lika Vowls, do here by represent Sly Cooper." Lika was a Komodo dragon appointed to him by the court because Sly didn't have away of getting money for a real lawyer. The judge nodded the continued on.

"And who here is the prosecutor?" She asked. Sly still looked at the ground feeling the stares of the court room at his back. All Sly heard murmurs in the crowd blocking out all who were talking.

"Bently how's it going in there?" Murry was in his van watching his friend on a computer screen that was linked into the court house sercurity cameras.

"Just one more bomb to be set in place then its time for "The Murry" to shine." Bently replied setting the last bomb in the court housevent system. "3...2...1..." The small reptile and his friend counted down. At the count of one Murry and Bently put on their gas mask. Green smoke flooded the ventalation systems heading to each court room in the building. "The phase of the plan is complete now its your turn." Bently headed out the vents and out of the building as Murry mad his way into it to retrieve Sly.

**__**

**_Sorry it took so long for chapter 3. I do hope all readers will write a review and tell were I can approve on my writing so that the next chapter will be even better! Thanks for reading, enjoy:)_**


	4. Break Out!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.

**Chapter 4:Break Out**

Sly was sitting in the courtroom and the judge almost was finished reading his charges. He attempted a look into the audience.**_ Ah! _**He screamed in his head. Carmelita was in the front bench in the court room. She surprised Sly.Sly felt low and adshame, his ears limped and he averted his gaze from the fox. He was unworthy to stare at Carmelita._ Does she realy have to be here? Does she realy need to see me like this? She caught me, got her promotion, and now she is here to watch me suffer._

The lovely fox was wearing a amber business suit and a matching hat. She looked up and looked over at Sly only to see that the raccoon was already staring at her. Her stomach knotted. She has been feeling like this since she left the press conference earlier that day. _WHY, Why do I feel like this? _She didn't know what was wrong with her body, but as she stared into Sly Coopers face it finally hit her. _I feel guilty? Is that what is causing this pain? Guilt? Guilt for being the reason why that THIEF sits over there looking as though he had been sentenced to death. _Carmelita shook her head._ No, he is going to get exactly what a criminal like him deserves!_ That what ran through her mind but something in the far back of her mind was making its way to the front of the line.

The judge finished reading the charges. Sly lawyer was going to say something but dropped to the floor along with everyone else except for Sly. Sly looked around the room and saw green smoke coming from the vents.

_Bently._ Sly knew his friends were there to bust him out. Murry bursted through the door. Sly looked at the hippo. "Whats wrong Murry you look like you've seen a ghost." Sly teased his pink friend.

Murry walked up to Sly. "No it's just... it's just that you were suposed to be knocked out with the rest." He just stared at Sly.

Sly thought for a second. "I must be immune to Bentlys' knock out gas after working with them for so long."

"What ever it is we need to get going. Benlty is out side waiting for us." Sly nodded and Murry led the way. There were sleeping bodies every where they walked.

Sly spotted the team van and joined Bently whom sat in the back.

"Step on it Murry." Sly told him but Murry didn't need to be told. He stepped on the gas and they flew out of the parking lot and down to the harbor.

Bently breifed Sly on his plan while Murry drove. Sly took in all this information fast, nodding in agreement with every word the turtle said.

"So this boat takes us to Brazil, where we will lay low for awhile." Sly repeated the short version of the plan.

"Precisely." Bently clasped his hands together. The van jerked forward and Bently fell to the floor.

The trio immediately spotted their captain, a tall, burly pelican with a pipe in her mouth. Sly, Bently, and Murry boarded the ship. As they took their seats they were silent. The boat jerked forward as it set sail which sent Bently flying to the seat infront of him. Murry and Sly tried to keep a sraight face as their turtle friend dusted himself off, trying to keep his remaning dignity as he took his seat. The raccoons' and hippos' faces turned red then they were going blue.

"Go a head and laugh be for youdeprive what little of brain cells you have from oxygen." Bently crossed his arms.

"Brahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Todays just not your day pal." Sly said as he and Murry erupted in a riot. Sly put his hand on Bentlys shell, he was looking angry. "You know were only messing around Bent. We don't realy mean to make fun of the fact that your the shortest creature on board." Murry started laughing harder and fell to the ground holding his sides to prevent them from spliting.

Bently knew Sly was joking around. "Well if your so great then how come you can't swim, Mm. Because be a turtle as I am, I am a great swimmer." Murry who had gotten went back down. He couldn't control himself his pals were just to funny.

Sly began to laugh, and soon they all loosened up and caught up with each others.

"Wha, What happened?" Everyone in the court room Sly was just in were waking up.Baliffs rushed to secure the doors to prevent anyone of the prisoners from escapeing the room.

Carmelitaglanced around the court room. _No,nooooooooooo, where is he._ "**Cooper is gone**!" She shouted to the judge. The judge looked around to confirm what Caarmelita had said.

"Get a messege out to all in the building that Sly Cooper has made a break." She to a unoccupied baliff. The baliff ran out the door as soon as he was ordered.

Carmelita sat down. _How, how could I have ever thought that Slys' lackeys wouldn't try and break_ _him out? Why?_ She put her paws on her head._** Ugh!**_ _How could I have even felt sorry_ _for that two-bit criminal_? She questioned her self. Carmelita sat in misery as she knew this misshapwould cause her her promtion.

Sly and his pals just sat back and chilled as the boat headed for beautiful Brazil. The all felt great satisfactoin at pulling off anothersuccesful job. A waiter brought the all green teas.

"Heres to good time and new beginings in Brazil!" They cheered, sipped their drinks, and enjoyed the ride knowing that they had ince again dodged another bullit.

_AHHHhhhhhh_.Sly felt the warm setting sun on his face and couldn't help but falling asleep.

**Read and review. I tried really hard to make this chapter full action. It's like 6:30 in the morning and I have been thinking about this chapter all day. Please enjoy and please tell me on spots I can improve on in my writing**. **Finally I finished Confused Thinking and have decided not to make Caught!a SlyxCarm fic. Although it will contain slight SlyxCarm in future chapters of Caught!**


	5. Three Months Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sly Cooper or anyother related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.

**Chapter 5: Three months later**.

Sly was walking along the beach, the sun's rays' were warming his face._ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_! The sun was setting and gave off a warming glow. He, Bently, and Murry hadn't pulled a job since Slys' prison break. They've taken some time off just for themselves to enjoy all of what Brazil had to offer. Murry had joined a local race car club, Bently took a break from his computer and used his freetime to up-grade his RC chopper, and Sly just spent most of his time enjoying the beaches with no interuptions and only his crumpled thoughts that he tried to straighten.

Meanwhile back in Paris, Carmelita was reviewing some statements local south Brazilans gave saying that they had seen Sly Cooper and his gang hanging around.

"Hm, seven statements from different civilians all saying they saw them in the same area." Carmelita thought for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt to try and check these out."She picked up her folder and made her way to Chief Barkleys office.

Carmelita told her boss that the sources were creditable and that she should be allowed to have juristion in Brazil in case she does have a run-in with the Cooper gang.

"Okay, Okay," He laid his cigar down."I'll set you up with what you need and you can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Carmleita knew he would get her every thing she needed for her mission.Chief Barkly wanted to put Cooper back in court. It realy hurt Interpols image when Sly broke out of the court house and now he would do almost anything to fix it.

"Thank you sir." Carmelita walked out of his office and ran back to hers she needed to plan for how she was going to go about tracking down Cooper and his gang. "Oh, I'm going to get them all this time." She declared to herself. She wasn't about to let Sly or his little buddies get away from her. Carmelita planed on catching the whole Cooper gang, not just Sly.

Bently called Sly and Murry back to thier safehouse. "So what are we here for?" Murry asked his pal Bently whom had started back on his computer.

"Funds are running low and we need money to rent this place." Bently looked at Sly. "And I have researched a job that would pay off big time." Sly had to get his say in.

"It's not going to be another gold Anubis statue is it? I mean the last one was too heavy and you guys told me the wrong rendevous point." Sly didn't want to go to jail again.

"No Sly, and I've told you a thousand times, I said we were by the Catchery not the bakery!"Bently had stated that correction to Sly almost everyday since they arrived in Brazil."Now this is going to be a priceless painting from C.R.'s musem." He turned his computer around and proceeded on telling Murry and Sly what they need to do and possible scenarios of how the job wouldbe done. "Did you all understand that, I've been working on any flaws in my plan the whole day." He closed his lap-top and watched his two friends nodd thier heads. "Good, then get a good nights rest and I will brief you in the morning. Good night." Bently left to his room.

Sly ploped down on the couch next to Murry, who was watching some car mechanic show."You know I think Bently takes things way too serious sometimes." Murry looked at Sly.

"Yah, it's like were amatures or something." The hippo put a bag of chips in his lap. "What could go wrong? We have this heist down."Murry didn't noticeSly was asleep and continued on their conversation.

Carmelita was waiting in her plane. It took off with a great jolt. Carmelita couldn't stand some flights. She was alraight at sometimes but during others her heart raced. This was one of the heart racing times. She closed her eyes for the wholefour hour flight across the ocean to Braziland to her satisfaction, she had made it to Brazil in one piece. Taking a deep breath Carmelita knew that things were about to go her way she could just feel it. "This time I'll get them all and they'll have no one to help them escape." A very disturbing smile appeared on her face."Oh, yeah this time Cooper and his flunkies are mine!" She picked up her luggage and hailed a taxi.

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter five. I always try to write each chapter in the morning and I think that the next chapter will be up some time in two weeks if not earlier. Chapter 6 has alot action and will be one of the last chapters. Please enjoy the story, and sorryI can't put the last chapters up before my break:(**


	6. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property of sucker punch not me.**

**Chapter Six: Reunited**

The night conceled him while he climbed the side of The C.R. museum. His cane helped him keep his balance on the steep wall. "Bently," Sly called into his com link. "have you shut down all sercurity cameras and floor sensors yet, 'cause I've just landed on the roof." He heard dead air the a naisiliy voice came on.

"Yah Sly, you are cleared to proceed." The turtle one the other end confirmed. "Thereare only three guards that you'll need to watch out for." Bently tried to explain but the raccoon stopped listening after "cleared."

Sly opened the roofs' skylight and lowered himself to the ground floor of the museum. He could hear Bently but decidedto tune his friend out. Sly stayed in the shadows and walk against the walls.

"Now thePortrait of Angelo is in the third room on the right from the front door entrance Sly." Sly caught a few aof Bently's words. "It should show a mink in a meadow." Sly gazed around the room he was instructed to go in.

"Ah," Sly saw the 10" by 8" painting. He gently lifted it off the wall. he placed it in his sack and took a couple of minutes to admire the other oil creations the hung in the room.

A bat was making its rounds on the first floor of the museum. She checked all the first floor rooms before heading to the second floor. If Sly had been listening to Bently the theif would have known that, but instead he ignored that warning. She checked the first room then the second and simply stood in surprise in the third rooms enterance. She watched as Sly took his time examining each painting in the room. She saw that he had the Portait of Angelo in a sack on his back. She slowly stepped out the entrance and turned on her walkie talkie.

Carmelita was adjusting to her make-shift office at the Interpol Brazil branch. She gathered a few officers whom took the witnesses reports on the Sly Cooper sightings.

"Now Cooper has been spotted at these locations." The upbeat vixen pointed at a map on her desk. "And in the perimeter he could be hiding out at these hotels, motels, abandoned buildings, and what nots." Carm handed the officer a piece of paper. Each had differend addresses on them. "It's you jobs to stake out these locations and locate any member of the Cooper gang."

Carmelita was interupted, a trainee barged in the office. "Miss Fox." The thin built lhasa began. His heart raced. The vixens reputation preceeded her.

The enraged fox slamed her fist at the wall infustration. She didn't like being interupted, especially on a case as important as this. "What do you want!" She damanded showing her teeth.

The shaken lhasa lost grip of the paper in his hand. It fell to the floor. He bent down to pick it up, Carmelita was ready to throw him out onto a busy highway. Finally after retrieving the paper and dusting himself off he read the message to her. "A theif that is believed to be master theif Sly Cooper has been spotted in side the C.A. museum and is still there."

Carmelita had gotten a chance she knew she might never get again. She grabbed her shock pistol and told her crew 'If they didn't hear from her in thirty minutes to send back up.' Carmelita obtained a police crusier and sped thirty miles to the museum.

Sly was making his way around the room. _Click_. Sly's ears twitched. He knew where that noise came from. Sly had to pull off this job, he just had to. The gangs money was depleating and soon they would be homeless and starving if he lost this job. Sly saw a air vent close to the entrance of the room. The vent itself was big enoungh for Sly to fit through, but not big enough for him and the painting on his back. The crafty raccoon thought best on his feet and came to a conclusion.

_The painting will go infront of me and I'll push it while I'll crawl_. Sly slowly crept toward the vent just as the bat looked in on him to make sure he was still there. Sly meet her eyes and made a deperate dash to the vent. He knocked off the cover with his cain, slid the painting in first, and crawled through the ventalation as if his life depended on it. He made turn after turn and had to climb the slippery metal to get to the roof top. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. _Yes, I'm almost there._ _Bently and Murry will be waiting only a block from here and then I will be home free,_ Sly thought when he pushed the vents cover off. He pushed the painting through it. "What the..." The painting kept moving after he pushed it onto the roof. Sly slid out of the vent, he was covered in lint and dust, and didn't see the painting where he had pushed it. He turned around looking for the painting. What he saw put a smile on his face and made his heart race wild.

Carmelita barged into the museum. She saw the sercurity gaurd. The sercurity guard recognized the inspector.

"He went into the ventalation, I believe he is headed to the rooftop." She told Carmelita.

The fox didn't say anything. She rushed up the stairs and onto the roof.. Carmelita looked around. Nothing, not a single trace of the theif. "Did I miss him?" She thought she was to late. "Twenty-two minutes." She read on her watch. "I should call the station." Carmelita was about to go back inside but heard a noise. "Music to my ears." She turned and saw a vent cover fly across the roof followed by a painting. Carmelita picked up the painting and stood behind the vent. She watch as Sly got out of the vent covered in filth. Carm watched as he searched for the portait. When he finally saw that Carmelita had been standing behind dangling the art in her hands his face lit up with a smlie.

Sly couldn't run and do the little chase thing with her. He needed the priceless art to survive. He enjoyed seeing Carmelita again, it had been three month after all.

Carmelita was full of adrenilin. She was ready to chase him for miles. She took out her shock pistol expecting him to run. Carmelita watched him carefully. Sly wasn't doing anything. _Whats wrong with him. Has he lost his edge? _

Sly looked for away to get the portait back from the inspector. He was far to desperate and it showed in his brilliant brown eyes.

Carmelita saw his look of desperation. All the time the two stood on the roof neither spoke. Carmelita looked closely at Sly's out fit. She could see that it was tore and stained. Signs of how bad he needed money. Her ears fell, she felt sorry for him. She tried to surpress her feelings but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Sly. Through the nice sized holes in his clothing she noticed that he was thinner and pallerthan the last time she had seen him.

Sly watched Carmelita eye his shabby clothes. He felt ashamed of himself to be seen in such a way infront of his lady love. Sly was feeling the pressure to get out of there.

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeppppp. _Carmlitas watch went off. She looked at the time it was exactly eleven, forty minutes from when she had left the station. Back up was sure to arrive any second. Carmelita remembered what she had said back at H.Q. Sure enough she was blinded by a helicopter search light. She sheilded her eyes from the light and Sly took her tempory blindness to his advantage. He made his way to Carmleita, grabbed the painting back from her and made his get away.

Sly left, just left her standing on the roof. No flirty chit-chat just grab and dash. Carmelita continued to sheild her eyes as Sly jumped from roof top to roof top and into the teams' van. She didn't run after him she didn't do any thing to stop him and when she got back to H.Q. she told its chief that the spotlight had temporarily blinded her and could not pursue the crimminal.

Carmelita went to her office. Thank goddness it was sound proof. She had more than a few things in her mind to sort out.

**Please review this. I really tried to make it good and full of action. Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, so please enjoy this chapter: )**


	7. Final Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation not me.**

**Final Days: The Begining of the End**

They stuffed their faces like they have never eaten before. Spegetti, pizza, and hamburgers were inhaled by the three hungriest people who have ever seen. It was thier celebration of a heist well done. They sold the painting for top coin minutes after Sly retreived it.

**BUUUUUUUUUUBPT!** Murry let out a burp the killed his friends appetite. Sly and Bently staggered to the couch leaving the hippo alone at the table. Sly turned to the news channel looking for a report on his latest achievement. He was disapointed when he saw the forecast was on.

"And finally a ninety percent chance of rain for tomorrow." The meteorolgists perdicted. The program went to commercial.

"Any request?" Sly asked holding the remote.

Murry joined his friends on the couch. "The race is on thirty nine." He suggested.

"I was hopping to catch the documentary on global warming." Bently put his say in.

Sly really didn't care what they watched as long as it took his mind off last nights events. He could still see the pity in Carmelitas eyes as they stood on the rooftop. The image wouldn't leave his mind. Sly was pushed over. "Huh?"

"Turn it up Sly!" The turtle next to him screamed. Sly looked at the television and saw a reporter infront of the C.R. museum. Sly didn't hesitate on turning the volume up. "Ah, we missed the first part." Bently complained now that the report was half the way through.

"Shhhh," Sly wanted to here what the primate speak.

"and during her rounds she saw the infamous master thief, Sly Cooper, stealing a painting. She then quickly called Interpol and inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox responded to the call. Now as you may recall miss Fox is the oficer in charge of the Cooper gang investigations at the Paris branch of Interpol. The inspector cornered Cooper of the roof top but let him get away when a police helicopters search light blinded her..." Sly shut the t.v. off.

The trio sat in silence for a moment. Bently broke the akward silence. "Why didn't you tell us that inspector Fox was here?"

"Yah Sly, we can't stay around here any more." Bently picked up his lap top. "We need a new destination."

Sly was to embarassed by that nights event that he lied about how he got away. "I didn't was you guys to worry." Sly pleaded. Bently wasn't buying it.

"So did you get a location from that tracer." Carmelita asked one of her officers. She had been waiting a day now for some new information.

"As a matter of fact, Inspector, it just so happens that I do." He printed her a map. "As you can see dot one is it on the roof top, then dot number two shows us a location a little over seven miles from here, and now the last dot gave us the location of it being in Tokyo."

"So the second, we can infer, that is the Cooper Gangs hideout." Carmelita sorted out her feelings earlier and decided that her career was more important than any feelings she had toward the Cooper gang. "Get the team together, we have raid to plan." She told him as she exited the room.

Sly and his pals were taking a few days off to lay low until the heat died down. Bently had been on the computer non stop trying to come up with a safe exit sratagie for them when they left Brazil. He ahd come up with a few places: New York City, USA, Sydney, Austrailia, or Tokyo, Japan. Murry wanted to go to Japan but Sly wanted to visit the states, while Bently agreed with Sly.

"So each location is equaly safe and time away from here." Bently was putting out all his research. "But I can cross Sydney off, so I guess we have to have a fair way to settle the argument." Bently reached for some thing on the kitchen counter.

"And what do you have in mind?" Sly was curious to see how the turle would end their dispute.

Bently walked up to his two friends and opened his fist. "We're going to flip this coin." His friends were stunned.

"A coin, Bently?" Sly thought he was joking.

"Yes, it is perfect. Each of the cities has a fifty percent chance of being picked." Bently surley was the brains of their outfit.

"Okay." Murry and Sly agreed to the coin toss. Sly picked tails and Murry chose heads. Bently flicked the coin in the air and let it fall to the floor.

"And New York it is." Bently retrieved his coin. "Lets start packing, shall we?" Bently went to his room to pack. He already had their trip planned out to the last and littlest details.

Carmelita was standing infront of the best officers on the whole force. She was ready and determined. "Do you all understand the plan?" The fox had just explained the plan. One officer raised his hand. "Okay once again, this is where the trio is located." She pointed to the recon photos on the wall. The showed all the sides of the apartment building where Sly and his gang was staying.

Sly and his friends were packing what little belongings they had aquiered in Brazil. Their flight was in a few hours and they were almost ready to go. Murry was off saying bye to the people he had raced in Brazil so he still needed to pack his stuff. Sly started on his last box of things, his photos. All together he and Bently had four carry on items, they didn't want to wait around at baggage claims.

"Sorry guys it took me so long." Murry barged in the door. "I neededone race for the road." He walked to his room, took out a box from under his bed and ejoined his friends in the living room.

"Are we all ready." Sly asked the gang.

"Yah." They said in response. They picked up their luggage and headed to the door.

Carmelita and her team were standing outside the Cooper Gangs door. They all waited in silence looking for Carmelita to give them the signle. She raised her hand in the air. Carmelita held it up, in her paw was a glow stick. She let it go.

"Theres the signal every one in place?" The second in command asked. His commandees nodded then the aproached the door. The first two officers broke down the door as the rest followed. The next thing the Cooper Gang saw was a swarm of Interpol officers surrounding them, each with their guns drawn.

**Thank you for all the great reviews. Sorry it takes me so long to update. I do hope you enjoy my final chapters of Captured!**


	8. Final Days Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property of Sucker Punch not me.**

**I thank all of those who have read this story and those who have given me such great reviews. They really helped me to write this. Final Days: The End might be the last chapter of Captured, so I do hope everyone who reads this enjoys it : D**

**Final Days: The End**

Sly, Bently, and Murry were trapped. They had no place to escape to and no more tricks up their sleves. "Freeze Cooper!" A very happy voice rang out. Carmelita stepped in front of the criminals. "You all are under arest." Feeling defeated Sly and his two friends put their arms in the air. They had surrendered. Carmelita's officers handcuffed the Cooper gang and lead them outside to the paddy wagon.

Sly and his pals weren't talking to each other. They sat in the wagon looking out the windows. Sly watched all of their belongings be rumaged through. He just couldn't bare the fact that they have been caught. One of the officers was going through one of Sly's boxes.

"Oh, man. He'd better not open that box." Sly gazed on in suspense at his most private possesion was put out into the open where everyone could see it. The chip munk going through that box dangled a photograph in the air calling all attention to turn towards it. Slys face got hot.A group of journalist and photographers, along with other officers laughed at the site of it. Sly got out of his seat and kicked the door open. He marched towards the chip munk. No one had tried to stop him. Sly didn't say any thing, he just stood there.

Bently had already figured out an escape plan. He squirmed in his seat. "Um, Bently you alraight there pal?" Murry asked. The turtle looked like he was having an attack of some kind.

"Yes!" Bently brought his freed hands infront of him. He got up to free Murry of his hand cuffs too.

Carmelita hearda wave ofcomotion coming from a small group of random people. She was very curious and had to see what was the source of their excitement. Carmelita squeezed through a small gap in between two reporters. "Cooper!" Sly was out of the wagon and now his cuffs were infront of him.

Sly was extremely embarassed when Carmelita showed up. _She can't see that picture._ He ran up to the officer grabbed the picture and started to run. Sly didn't know where he would run to, he just ran.

Murry was in the front seat of the paddy wagon. "I think its yellow wire to red wire." He and Bently were trying thier best's to hot wire that vehicle. Murry nor Bently had ever hot wirred any form of transportation before and they were lost and confused. Bently didn't have his computer to help him. The pink hippo and the green turtle just winged it and started to put wires together hoping for some positive result.

Three bull dogs tackled Sly as he made an attempt to escape. The picture sored out of his paw. Carmelita, who had been following the chase, bent over and picked up the picture. Her face started to smoke, it was the photograph that Neyla had taken of the two back at Rajans dance.A very flustered Carmelitaput her hand to her face. _How did he get this? _She had little time to wonder, the paddy wagon reved up. Every officer, photographer and journalist there dogged out of its way.

"Murry." Sly knew his friends would have a plan. He tried to catch up withthe vanas it neared him.

Bently was waiting in the back to open the door for Sly when they got close enough to him. It was hard to see through the window as dirt and dust filled the air out side. They were getting closer, closer, closer... "Now!" Murry yeled at his friend. Bently followed his instruction and opened only one of the doors.

Sly saw his chance he leeped into the air, he hoped for a miracle. CLUNK! Yes he had grabbed the door handle. Sly's body was swaying of the back of the van. Murry stopped briefly to let Sly in.

A couple officers chased after him. The chip munk that had Sly's, well Carmelitas, picture was one of them. He knelt on the ground, got his focus and...

"Ahhh!" Bently screamed his till he could no longer scream. Sly fell to the ground, a bullet had hit near his heart he was bleeding very badly and needed imediate medical attention.

Murry heard the shot and rushed out of the drivers seat. He nearly fainted at the sight. His pal was on the dusty ground, dying.

In horror and suprise Carmelita dropped the picture, letting it hit the groud shattering the glass. She didn't know howto feel. Carmelita, like in some sort of trance, walked slowly to Sly. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was crying.

Bently had joined Sly on the ground, Murry was next to Sly as well. "We had a good run." Sly voice was so dry. He and his two best friends tried to hold back in thier tears. Some one had joined them next to Sly. "Car... Carmelita." Sly felt a wave of joy.

Carmelita held Slys hand. "Sly..." She wanted to say so much. "What the hell." She finally came to her senses. Sly went wide eyed. Carmelita, infront of cameras, officers, and Sly's best friend she just bent over and kissed Sly. Every one there dropped their mouths. Carmelita was kissing Sly Cooper. No one could believe it, even as they watched it with thier own two eyes. Sly placed his paw on Carmelitas cheek and then shelet go of him. Carmelita grabbed Sly's hand and held it. Sly grinned at Carmelita, more tears began to fall as she smiled back at him.

Slyfelt a little tired. _Maybe I'll close my eye for a second... _Sly's heart stopped beating. He was dead. The greatest theif in the world died with the ones he loved by his side.

Carmelita gently put Sly's paw on the ground then she stood up. She marched right over to the chip munk. Carmelita saw the fear in his eyes. "I... I didn't mean to. I was aiming for his hand." He tried to reason with her, but the firery vixen was't listening. She upper cut him, sending him into the air. Every one else backed away from her.

Bently and Murry needed to run but they just couldn't leave their friend there. Carmelita went back towards Bently and Murry. "Go." She told them. Her voice had no emotion in it. Sly's best friends weren't going any where. "He wouldn't want you two to go to jail."

Bently and Murry knew she was right. They got back into the van. Murry once again reved up he engin and sped away. No officers tried to follow them, they knew better.

Shortly after the departure of Murry and Bently a ambulence showed up, along with hundreds of Interpol officers, journalist, and spectators. Carmelita laid Sly's body on a stretcher, she hadn't said a word to any one. The chief of the Brazil branch of Interpol and her chief arrived on the scene trying to get some answers. They approached Carmelita as she shut the doors to the ambulence and watched it drive away with the one person she loved but was to afraid to acknowledge her to feelings for. She turned around and cameras flashed and people yelled. The fox was having and emotional break down. She stopped. All was quiet, no one was taking pictures. They waited for her to talk. But instead of telling the crowd and her chief, Carmelita put both hand behind her head and unlatched her collar with her badge on it. Carmelita handed it over to Chief Barkley. The crowd stood silent. The fox didn't know what she was doing but it felt like the right thing to do.

**So, did you enjoy? I spent two and a half hours writing this last, yes I'm sorry, last chapter. I realy want to know what you thought of it. Please write a review and tell me what you thought of itor how you would have changed some thing in this chapter : D**


	9. Just A Little Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me. This first one is kind of a spin off off one of my stories. I don't own this song in any way.**

**One More Night**

_You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart_

Carmelita had just lost Sly. The fox sat on her bed holding a special picture close to her heart. Carmelita was hunched over, her face was cover in tear. She never had the chance to say goodbye or to tell Sly her true feeling that had been buried deep in side her. Carmelita cried up a storm. Her bangs were soaked and sticking to her forehead. She remembered all the times she chased him over roof tops, all the times he would flirt with her. Sly would tell her every thing that she wanted to hear. He knew all the right words to say to her. Right now she had two choices: to dwell on the past or carry on. She wiped her hair out of her face.

_now I'm through_  
_and June feels like November  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart_

A fewyears later Carmelita is older and living a different type of life. She's on her way to the top in Interpol. Her life is changing. Carmelita unlocks the door to her apartment, she drops her keys into a bowl next to the door. "Huh?" Carmelita notices the picture of Sly, the one she cried to, next to the bowl. She picks it up. She's moved on but a part of her never forgot her longing to be with Sly.

_one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
_to stop the fight

A flash of images goes through her mind. First she and Sly are dancing and Carmelita feels lighter than air. Then it switches to him sneaking a kiss from her. She can still feel the heat as she blushed. Soon it changes and it's of the last time she saw him alive. The sky was covered in dark clouds, there was thunder, lightning, and strong winds. She couldn't continue her pursuit, the winds prevented her from seeing clearly. He tipped his hat to her, gave her a smile and a wink, the jumped of the side of a building. Finally she remembers as she held Sly's head as he died. The rain fell on the two as a crowd of spectators watched. She was crying uncontrollably and Sly told not to worry, everything would turn out alright.

_one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight_

_stop the fight.._

_stop the fight.._

Carmelita falls to the ground right up against her entrance door. She puts a hand in front of her hand to silent her crying. Her throat felt like it would collapse, she couldn't breathe. Tears burned her eyes. Carmelita thought of memories she wished she and Sly would have made.

_why cant true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away  
cause i will keep the spare together  
i wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday_

Sly pulls the chair out for her, they are at her favorite restaurant. He hands her a single red rose. They are taking a starlit carriage ride through the park. Sly leans over and presses his lips up against hers. Sly leads her in a tango in front of hundreds of people. Her looking into his brown eyes as Sly looks up at her. He down on one knee and asks her the question she so desperately wanted to hear him say...

_one more night i wanna __be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight one more night..._

Her thoughts are interrupted, she hears a faint thud come from her bedroom. She goes to investigate what it was. Upon entering her room she sees that her window had been open.

_one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight_

**Okay if this was confusing I am apologizing for that. Some parts of what she is thinking and the other is the present. If you want to get a greater feeling for this chapter, go to youtube .com and type 'One More Night by Cascada' in it. You'll get one result titled** **Kingdom hearts 1 & 2 Kairi One More Night, Sung by Cascada****' click on it and then wait for it to load. Read this chapter to it. I got the idea for this story from listening to it. That's only a suggestion.**


End file.
